My Hero Academia Christmas Medley
by Yellowpikmin88
Summary: It's Christmas time at UA and everyone seems to be getting into the spirits. All except for the short fused Bakugo, but his classmates are determined to get him into the festivities whether he likes it or not. And with the best way they know how: in song.


**My Hero Academia Christmas Medley**

(A.N.- I know there's been a Christmas chapter in the manga. This is just my spin on it.)

It was that time of year again. The snow was falling, bells were ringing and spirits were soaring. There's no other holiday like Christmas and no better time to let go of your problems and take a break from your daily struggle. And no group of people believe that better than heroes as all throughout Japan the agencies were hanging up their capes for some well-earned Christmas cheer.

And at a particular school, the staff and students of UA High had just closed their doors for the holiday. Though there were still a few days to spare before Christmas so to celebrate another successful year, the school decided to throw a party and none were more excited for it than Class 1A.

"Oh boy, this is so exciting!" Izuku said ecstatically as he and his classmates were sitting together in the dorm lounge enjoying some of Sato's hot chocolate. "This is gonna be my first Christmas since I joined UA."

"That goes for all of us, Midoriya." Tenya smiled. "Though I must admit it does warm my heart to have made so many friends to wish a Merry Christmas to this year."

"Agreed." Tokoyami nodded. "Having so many new faces in your life does raise ones Christmas spirit."

"And it was so nice of the faculty to throw a party for everyone tomorrow." Momo said joyfully. "It'll probably be one of the biggest I've ever been to…compared to the others from past Christmases that is." She added bashfully.

"Just how many parties have you attended?!" Ochaco asked toppling from the shock. "This'll be the first for me!"

"Same." Kaminari grinned. "Man it's gonna be a blast. The food, the drink, the music."

"The ladies under the mistletoe~" Mineta slathered before he was stabbed in the head by Jirou's earphone jack.

"Yes, it should be quite an enjoyable celebration indeed." Shoto spoke. "Though I believe it won't be a first Christmas here for us alone."

"Hey you're right!" Kirishima remembered. "It's gonna be Eri's first Christmas too!"

"Not just here but in general!" Mina realised. "Oh, just imagine the look on her adorable little face when she sees the tree light up after we decorate it."

"Well that's all the more reason to make it the best Christmas party ever!" Izuku declared.

"**YEAH!**" the group cheered though they heard a scoff from nearby and turned to see Bakugo curled up in one of the armchairs scowling.

"What's the matter, Kacchan?" Izuku asked concernedly.

"You extras, that's what!" Bakugo snapped. "Making a big deal out of this party for the kid when all you're doing is filling her head with crap!"

"Hey! Since when do you hate Christmas, Bakugo?" Ochako frowned with her arms folded.

"Sounds like someone's got a humbug up his butt." Tsuyu suspected earning a few laughs from her peers.

"Yeah, a whole bagful!" Kaminari jeered to which Bakugo snarled.

"It's what Christmas has become that I hate! A holly jolly joke! Have you seen the shops this time of year?! People beating the shit out of each other for whatever junk their willing to kill for while their brats throw tantrums that could break glass (literally in many cases). And that was all in November for fuck's sake!" Bakugo ranted making the others somewhat uncomfortable.

"Christmas used to be what you say it is! Now it's just like Easter and Valentines: A big fat advertisement to sell shit make money months before it's even happened! If anything, these holidays have what it takes to be villains in their own twisted way! So count me out! Merry Christmas ya filthy animals." He spat before storming off leaving the room cold and silent.

"Well that killed the mood." Sero muttered.

"Jeez when did Bakugo start getting the Christmas blues?" Toru asked anybody as the others frowned.

"I suppose in a way he does have a point." Shoji answered. "The holidays have become a lot more corporate and commercial these days."

"I know what you mean. I remember I went shopping one day in January and the supermarket had already stocked up on Easter eggs. I mean I enjoy one as much as the next person but I'm not that impatient." Sato agreed.

"Well now I just feel sorry for him." Tokoyami shook his head. "Bakugo clearly held Christmas in as high a regard as we do. He feels the holiday has lost its soul and become too greedy. And for some that is the case."

"Yes, but not for us." Kirishima rebuked. "We still remember what Christmas is all about. We just need to remind him too."

"Yeah! We gotta get Kacchan's Christmas spirit back." Izuku suggested.

"But how? Knowing how stubborn he is it won't be easy." Ochako reminded the others as they thought amongst themselves.

"Well considering he's always been strike first, ask questions never, we can do the same. Sero could tie him up while Kaminari and I force a Santa hat and coat on him." Mina giggled.

"I like it!" Kaminari grinned back at her.

"Well I don't! I'd rather not end up a Christmas ghost this year, thanks." Sero denied.

"The most effective solution would be to get him to attend the party with us." Aoyama recommended. "Once he sees those sparkling Christmas lights his spirit it sure to be bedazzled once more."

"Especially when he sees how happy Eri's going to be. Nothing symbolises the spirit of Christmas more than a happy child." Ochako beamed.

"Can't argue with that. The problem is how do we get him to the party?" Ojiro questioned. "Without tying and dressing him up?" He added as Mina and Kaminari lowered their hands but still nodded to each other. The young heroes put their heads together as they tried to think of a way before Izuku spoke up.

"I think I have an idea. But we're going to need to some help."

XXX

The next evening Bakugo was holed up in his room with nothing better to do than look over his research notes for the next semester. But as he read he heard a collection of muffled whispers coming from outside his door.

_"__Ok is everyone ready?"_

_"__Yeah, I'm good."_

_"__We're ready over here."_

_"__Wait, someone pass me some music."_

_"__You lost your sheet? Come on, Toru."_

_"Tokoyami's the only birdbrain here."_

_"__What was that?"_

_"__Nothing- I said nothing!"_

_"__Guys! Shoosh, he's gonna hear us."_

"Damn extras, what are they up to now?" Bakugo grumbled.

_"__Oh god, what if I forget my line?"_

_"__Guys, we're gonna start now!"_

_"__Someone pass me the music! Pass me music!"_

_"__Not you too, Kirishima. For goodness sake, this group is a mess."_

_"__Guys! Guys...?"_

_"__Mineta are you trying to look up my skirt?!"_

_"__OW! Hey Kaminari was too!"_

_"__You liar! You're gonna get us all in trouble!_

_"__Anyone have the sheet music?"_

_"__You as well, Koda? I don't know why I even bother!"_

_"__Guys! Be quiet!"_

_"__Oh, I'm sorry!"_

_"__Guuuys...?!"_

_"__If you don't stop so help me I'll...!"_

_"__Guys! Sh-sh-sh! Come On! We're trying to start!"_

_"__We're going-"_

_"__GUYS! SHUT UP!"_

_"__Thank you, Jirou."_

_"__Ok, let's jam."_

Just as Bakugo was about to blow his top the dorm suddenly became filled with a choir of voices as the familiar voices of his classmates sang an equally familiar holiday number.

**All: Deck the halls**

**With boughs of holly!**

**Fa la la la la la la la la!**

**'Tis the season to be jolly!**

**Fa la la la la la la la la!**

**Don we now our gay apparel!**

**Fa la la la la la la la la!**

Bakugo's eye twitched as he grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it over his ears in a futile attempt to drown out the singing.

"Damn these clieched carols. They're joyful _and_ triumphant." He growled.

**Troll the ancient Yuletide carol!**

**Fa la la la la la la la laaaaa!**

As the last note sounded Bakugo's door was thrown open to reveal the other members of Class 1-A, 1-B, the support members and the Big 3 all dressed in Santa outfits, minus the beards (except for Tenya) as the melody began to change from one carol to another.

**Ochaco: Yeah~! Oh~...**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There's just one thing I need!**

**Izuku: I don't care**

**About the presents!**

**Underneath the Christmas tree!**

**Izuku and Ochaco:**

**I just want you for my own!**

**More than you could ever know!**

**Make my wish come true!**

**All I want for Christmas!**

**Ochako: Oooh...**

**Is you~!**

Bakugo only stared as the two heroes sang and danced together, an arm around each other's shoulders before the couple realised both what they were singing and the position they were in, causing them to blush profoundly and look away from each other smiling bashfully. Though no one had time to tease them as the song changed again. This time to a more…electric beat.

**Jirou and Kaminari:**

**Jingle bell, jingle bell**

**Jingle bell rock!**

**Jirou: Jingle bells**

**Swing and jingle bells ring**

**Kaminari: Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun.**

**Jirou and Kaminari:**

**Now the jingle hop has begun!**

Bakugo was suddenly pulled from his room by his classmates as he saw Jirou and Kaminari rocking out on their guitars before they began to dance in time with their music.

**Jingle bell, jingle bell**

**Jingle bell rock**

**Jirou: Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**

**Kaminari:**

**Dancing and prancing**

**In Jingle Bell Square**

**Jirou and Kaminari: In the frosty air!**

Bakugo was about to head back to his room (and barricade the door this time) but he was soon turned around by Kirishima who began the next song, leading him toward the lounge.

**Kirishima:**

**Oh, the weather outside is frightful**

**But the fire is so delightful**

**And since we've no place to go**

Kirishima was momentarily interrupted as a pile of fake snow landed on his head which came from a bag Mina was holding from atop a ladder.

**Kirishima and Mina:**

**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!**

**Mina:**

**When we finally kiss good-night!**

**How I'll hate going out in the storm!**

**But if you really hold me tight!**

Mina squeezed herself between the two boys, slinging an arm around each of them though she gently pushed Kirishima aside, not taking her eyes off Bakugo as the explosion hero felt a presence behind him and barely glanced before he was tackled by Kaminari who pinned him down whilst Mina held up a bag of decorations and accessories.

**Kaminari And Mina:**

**All the way home I'll be warm!**

For one of the rare moments in his life Bakugo felt scared as the two stared him down with wicked grins. Meanwhile in the kitchen some of the others were gathered as Momo and Toru stared hungrily at the cookies Sato was baking for the party, using Shoto's fire to speed up production.

**Momo: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas.**

**Shoto: Christmas!**

**Momo and Shoto:**

**Everywhere you go!**

**Toru: Take a look**

**In the five and ten!**

**Sato: glistening once again**

**All four**: **With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!**

The door then opened to reveal Bakugo covered head to foot in an assortment of tinsel, holly, fake snow and Christmas lights, a Santa hat atop it all and a look that could kill on his face. The others stifled their snickering as best they could but inevitably burst into fits of laughter as the explosion hero stomped by them, tearing off the hodgepodge Christmas outfit and taking a cookie as he went.

**Shoto:**

**It's beginning to look**

**A lot like Christmas!**

**Momo: Soon the bells will start!**

**And the thing that will make them ring!**

**Sato: Is the carol that you sing!**

**All four: Right within your heart!**

Bakugo somehow managed to get back to his room and sat himself down on his bed to try and get back to his reading despite his burning fuse running short. But just as he barely opened the book a familiar frog girl dropped down in front of him causing him to fall back in shock.

**Tsuyu: Santa baby!**

Bakugo was beyond belief as to how he hadn't noticed Tsuyu. But she wasn't alone as the rest of the girls had joined her as well for the carol. Not just his own classmates but the girls from Class 1-B, Mai from the tech department and even Nejire from the Big 3 were present.

"Lucky bastard! Having all those girls in room just cause he's being a grinch." Mineta grumbled.

**Kendo: Slip a sable**

**Under the tree for me!**

**Mai: Been an awful good girl!**

**Pony: Santa baby!**

**Ibara: And hurry down the chimney tonight!**

**All the girls: And hurry down the chimney tonight!**

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Bakugo roared as he pushed the girls out of his room and slammed the door. Though he soon found his research notes scattered about the floor. He resorted to banging his head against the wall.

"Man, you guys weren't kidding. He really has lost his spirit." Kendo said disapprovingly.

"Poor thing. No one should be a grumpy gus on Christmas." Nejire frowned.

"Bakugo! As your class rep I command you to come out of that room and attend the party with us and like it!" Tenya demanded.

"Go to hell, four eyes!" came the reply.

"How are we supposed to get him to the party now? These carols just aren't getting him in the mood." Mina huffed. The silence was broken by a sinister chuckle as everyone looked to see Mineta rubbing his hands.

"Oh I disagree, Ashido. I think these songs are just what we need to get him out of there. Allow me." He grinned as he sauntered up to the door and cleared his throat.

**Mineta: You're a mean one, Bakugo.**

"WHAT?!" the explosion hero roared as some of the other boys got the idea.

**Testutestu: You really are an ass!**

Bakugo felt his palms spark as his anger was growing.

**Shinso: Your brain is full of fuses.**

**Tamaki: Nitro-glycerine in your soul, Bakugo...**

**Monoma: I wouldn't touch you… with a**

**All the boys:**

**Thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole~!**

"THAT DOES IT!" The door was blown off its hinges as Bakugo came charging out to chase the guys around the room and straight out of the dorms.

"I'll be damned. The little pervert actually managed to get him out." Jirou said, almost impressed. Almost.

"Well come on, let's go. The party starts soon!" Ochako said as the girls followed the others outside to find Bakugo had given up chasing the boys as they re-joined the others for the next carol.

(A.N. Ship time!)

**Ochako: I really can't stay.**

**Izuku: Baby, it's cold outside.**

**Mina: I've got to go away!**

**Kirishima: Baby, it's cold outside.**

**Momo:**

**This evening has been.**

**Shoto: Been hoping**

**You'd drop in.**

**Jirou: So very nice…**

**Kaminari: I'll hold your**

**hands, they're just like ice.**

Bakugo rolled his eyes at the sappiness of it all before he stomped off through the snow with no location in mind leaving the others to watch him go worriedly.

**Tsuyu: I ought to**

**Say "No, no, no, sir"**

**Tokoyami: Mind if I move in closer?**

**Mai: At least**

**I'm gonna say that I tried.**

**Tenya: What's the**

**sense in hurtin' my pride?**

**Toru: I really can't stay!**

**Ojiro: But, baby, don't hold out!**

**All: Ahh, but, it's cold outside!**

Bakugo soon found himself at a random bench. He swept the snow off before sitting down and pulling out his notes from his pocket. The cold didn't seem to bother him despite not wearing a jacket. But his thoughts were interrupted by another song, though this one was much softer than the past ones.

**Mirio:**

**Have yourself a merry little Christmas..**

**Let your heart be light...**

He looked up to see Mirio standing before him, his hand outstretched and a santa coat in the other. Bakugo stared at it before he sighed and allowed the third year to pull him up and accepted the coat which though he was embarrassed to put on was very warm.

**From now on your troubles**

**Will be out of sight..**

Mirio lead Bakugo to a random building and as they entered, Bakugo saw it was where the party was being held. The building was packed with students as well as the staff members including Aizawa, Midnight, Cementos, Nezu and of course, All Might. As Bakugo passed by his classmates who smiled at him he was approached by Nejire.

**Nejire: Through the**

**Years we all will be together..**

**If the fates align...**

The young hero gestured towards the large Christmas tree placed in the centre of the room and standing at the base of it, holding a star ornament was little Eri. She raised the star as high as she could but found there was no way to reach the top of the tree.

Bakugo, realising what Nejire wanted him to do, looked to Mirio who shook his head and then do Izuku who did the same as Nejire handed him a step ladder. With everyone watching, and with no way out that wouldn't make him look bad, Bakugou approached Eri and after setting up the ladder, picked her up from behind. The little girl seemed nervous at first but as Bakugo carried her up and the ladder and raised her up to the top of the tree she relaxed as she placed the star which shined brightly as it and the rest of the lights turned on.

**Hang a shining star**

**Upon the highest bow!**

Eri stared at the tree with wonder as an enchanted smile spread across her face as Bakugo descended the ladder and put her down before she hugged his waist thankfully which startled him as he saw several onlookers taking pictures. Blushing with embarrassment he patted the child's head before she let go.

**Mirio and Nejire:**

**And have yourself a**

**Merry little Christmas**

**Now!**

"You done?" he asked his classmates impatiently.

"No! We're just getting started!" Mina cheered.

"BUT IM TIRED! I helped the kid put the star up! What more do you want?!"

"Ok, ok. We'll stop singing." Kirishima said before smirking. "If, you sing this last one with us."

"Uuugghh! Do I _have_ to?!"

"**YES!**"

"Alright, fine!"

**Izuku: You better watch out!**

**Ochako: You better not cry!**

**Kirishima: You better not**

**Pout, I'm tellin' you why!**

**Mina: Santa Claus is comin' to town!**

**Jirou and Kaminari:**

**He sees you when you're sleeping!**

**He knows when you're awake!**

"Except me!" Toru added.

**Shoto and Momo:**

**He knows when you've been bad or good!**

**So be good for goodness sake!**

**Tenya: Oh...**

**You better watch out!**

**Tsuyu: You better not cry!**

**Bakugo: YOU BETTER NOT POUT**

**AND I'M TELLING YOU WHY!**

**All: Santa Claus is coming to town! (Uh-huh!)**

**Santa Claus is coming to town! (Oh yeah!)**

**Santa Claus is coming to town! (That's right!)**

**Santa Claus is coming to town!**

**Eri: Santa Claus is coming...to town!**

**All: Santa Claus is coming to town!**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered as the merry medley came to an end.

"Now let's get this party started! Plus ultra!" All Might declared as everyone began to make merry. The treats Sato baked were enjoyed by all. Jirou and her band played all sorts of music to dance to. Even a few sparks were flying as Izuku and Ochako found themselves forced under the mistletoe by Mina and Kirishima.

The two young heroes were both still as statues and red as Rudolph's nose as neither seemed willing to do the deed. Though Ochako tried to compromise as she pecked Izuku on the cheek and immediately hid her face in her hands as the boy felt his head spin.

"BOOOO! That's no Christmas kiss! You call yourself a hero but you just a sissy!" Mina booed along with the others which only embarrassed Ochako further. Izuku, not wanting to see her jeered at, took a deep breath and then took her hands in his own.

'_Plus Ultra._' He thought before leaning in and kissing Ochako full on the mouth. She felt as though her face was on fire as steam billowed off her head and it was though she were walking on air.

"Uraraka!" She snapped back to her senses when she heard her name and realised she and Deku were indeed walking on air as she'd activated her quick during their kiss and the two could only laugh.

"Merry Christmas, Deku." She grinned as they touched back down.

"You too." Izuku smiled back bashfully as the others watched them adoringly.

"It's only a matter of time for those two." Shoto noted.

"They do lift each other up, don't they? Literally in Ochako's case." Momo chuckled unaware that Mineta had noticed she was now standing under the mistletoe herself. He hid behind the doorway as he took a shot of breath spray.

'Yes! _She has no idea. This is the best Christmas ever!_' He thought with tears of joy before he jumped out from his hiding spot.

"Pucker up, my Chirstmas angel!" he declared with his eyes closed before he felt a kiss being placed upon him. He laughed blissfully as he opened his eyes which went from lovestruck to horrified as he saw Recovery Girl standing before him who chuckled.

"You're welcome, dearie." She grinned as Mineta turned white as a sheet, his soul flying out of his mouth and his body crumbling into a pile of dust.

"That's one for the bloopers." Kirishima laughed, ending the recording.

XXX

As the party carried on well into the night, Bakugo sat by at one of the tables, a drink in his hand. He had to admit, everyone really had gone all out with the party; it would be one he wouldn't soon forget and for the right reasons.

"So, Kacchan. Do you have your Christmas spirit back?" Izuku asked hopefully as he approached him. Bakugo furrowed his brow knowing the others had got through to him, but he was never one to admit defeat.

"I still think it's way too commercial."

"You may be right, Bakugo." Aizawa said passing by. "Even I can see how greedy and stupid people can be this time of year." Izuku frowned as it seemed his teacher was taking the wrong side.

"But who cares? Because as long as you spend it with people who do understand the true meaning of Christmas, it'll never lose its spirit." He finished as he looked at Eri who was sitting on Tenya's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas, Eri, since you've been so good this year?" he asked. The little girl fiddle with her hands as she thought.

"Um…I don't know. I already have a new family. What more could I ask for?"

"**Awwwwwww~!**" everyone clutched their hearts as Eri smiled shyly.

"Merry Christmas, Kacchan." Izuku smiled as he went to join the others which left Bakugo free to smile without being noticed.

"Yeah. Happy holidays."

**Merry Christmas from My Hero Academia**

* * *

**Unbelievable right? After months of hiatus I upload. It's a Christmas miracle! But yeah, I'm sorry for my lack of updates. As some of you might know I've gone back to college as I've decided to start my own baking business since I've had enough of job hunting for jobs that aren't there. As you can imagine it's been very time consuming and left me with little time to get back into writing long enough to overcome my writer's block.**

**I have been adding bits and pieces to new chapters so my writing hasn't stopped all together, that'll never happen (I hope verily) but I have been reading some articles on how to deal with writer's block and I've put together a writing schedule to try and set some time aside to work on specific stories. **

**Will uploads take longer. Yes, sadly I'm afraid so. It's just how things are at the moment now that I'm trying harder than ever to get into adult life. But know that I do still love to write and seeing how it is Christmas and this year I finally got around to starting My Hero Academia, I figured trying something new would be a good way to get out of this slump.**

****My Hero Academia belongs to ****Kōhei Horikoshi****

****This Christmas special is a homage to the Youtube Singers Christmas Medley and the animatic someone made for it. Please watch both videos by Kathy-Chan /I8josdlDof4 and Behind the Galaxy /5BlyltvGbW0****

* * *

**But wait, there's more. As another little gift, I have a special preview for my next story (don't worry I have timeframes set to work on 11 Levels of Chaos, Criss Cross Escapades and Goblet of Souls) and hopefully I'll be able to get the prologue out before New Year's Eve. With that said here's the trailer and Merry Christmas one and all…**

* * *

**Coming Soon**

The Sun Rises over a great city, casting light across its many rooftops as two figures are seen standing atop one of the buildings. The sunlight illuminates their figures to reveal them to be…All Might…and Mr Incredible. Both of them in their prime years and smiling upon their cities.

**Two Legendary heroes…now retired.**

The two heroes are then seen in their current states. All Might in his shrivelled powerless form and Mr Incredible, now just Bob Parr, stuck at a desk in a soulless office.

**But one may yet rise again. As a new evil threatens the world of heroes.**

Nezu is seen reading a newspaper in the faculty room, a worried look on his face.

"Another missing hero. America's state is bad enough since they banned the use of quirks, but now that their few heroes are vanishing, I fear even moreso for them."

"That's not all. There have been reports of heroes from all over the world going missing." Present Mic says.

"In fact, I just received word that one of Japan's Pros is among them." All Might spoke. "From what Tsukauchi told me they was last seen taking a flight on an unbranded aircraft."

"This demands a serious investigation. I have reason to suspect a new villain is on the rise." Nezu states as All Might thinks to himself.

'_Bob. I sure hope you're ok, pal._' The retired pro looks to the sky as the 'camera' zooms through it before a mysterious island comes into view and then transitions to a jungle where a random hero is seen bloody and beaten trying to limp away before a giant shadow looms over them and they barely have time to turn around before they're crushed by a giant, black metal claw.

**Trapped**

"Mr Aizawa what's happening?!" Izuku asks in panic as he and his classmates along with All Might are on a plane whilst Aizawa tries to break into the cockpit.

"The plane's off course! I have no idea where we're going!" He replied.

The group soon find themselves stranded on the island as they emerge from the crashed plane.

"Where the hell are we?" Bakugo asks as none of them are aware they're being watched by a mysterious man with red hair who chuckles sinisterly.

"How's that for a haul?" he says as he turns to the one standing next to him: Shigaraki who chuckles back.

"I think you're going to make a fine ally."

**Hunted**

"Kill them all!" an armed guard fires a machine gun at some of the students as Kirishima throws himself into the line of fire, grunting as the bullets bounce off his hardened body.

"Deku, look out!" Ochako screams as Izuku is suddenly paralyzed by a beam of blue light and flung off a cliff.

"I'll die before I let you hurt any of my students!" Aizawa curses as he finds himself surrounded by guards.

**No way out**

"Why are you doing this to us?!" Momo asks as she along with Shoto, Kaminari, Mineta and Shoji are being restrained in some sort of magnetic field. The guard doesn't look at them and only turns a dial causing the heroes to be electrocuted as they scream.

**But they aren't alone**

"No way! You're the supers from Japan! I've read all about you guys online!" a young boy with blonde hair and wearing a red bodysuit is seen zipping amongst the UA members at high speed.

"Yeah and who are you, kid?" All Might asks.

"Dashell Parr, but you can call me Dash." The boy replies.

"What was that Mom said about keeping our identities secret?" a teen girl with long black hair and wearing a similar outfit says to the boy.

"Relax, Violet, these guys are supers like us, we can trust them." Dash says before All Might asks.

"You said your name was Parr. Do you happen to know Bob Parr?"

"…How do you know our Dad's name?" Violet asks surprised, though not nearly as much as All Might is. "Do you know where he is?"

"Bob's here?" All Might whispers.

**Friendships are made**

Tenya and Dash are running side by side through the jungle as men in flying saucers are shooting at them, the former shielding the latter with his armoured body.

Shoto is seen fighting alongside an African American man in a visor as the two form a wall of ice just before a familiar black claw smashes through it.

Tsuyu pulls Violet away with her tongue as another guard tries to shoot her before he's struck from behind by Toru.

Aizawa is attacking the guards with his scarf with the assistance of a brown-haired woman whose arms and legs stretch with every attack she makes.

**Alliances are formed**

"Tell you what. I'll give you three guesses to answer a question of my own; guess right and I'll join you. I'll only work for someone who understands me so here's my question: What...is my quirk?" The red-haired man asks Shigaraki who stares back at him.

**And heroes both old a new will come together to bring about a new era**

"It's not the quirk that makes a hero! It's who you are that matters!" Izuku declares as he and Mr Incredible charge at the villain and strike the 'camera' as the title appears.

**MY INCREDIBLE ACADEMIA**

**Coming 2020**


End file.
